No Strings Attached?
by ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: This little piece of fluff was written for my first ever reader prompt: Don and Peggy attend a costume party, and Don finds himself attracted to Peggy while she is in a sexy costume. Can they really get together with no strings attached? Don/Peggy. *ONE SHOT* I own nothing, Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything.


**Author's Notes:** This story is the result of a reader prompt over on AO3: Don &amp; Peggy go to a big client's costume party dressed as Batman &amp; Batgirl. Don finds himself attracted to Peggy in the costume, while sharing a cigarette. they find a place on the rooftop to let go of a few fantasies. -Ariel

I have followed this prompt to the best of my ability and hopefully I have done it justice.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

"What? You look great!"

"Don, I look ridiculous!"

"Come on, would I lie to you?"

Peggy shook her head and sighed. "No, you wouldn't. Get me a drink though would you?"

Don smiled, "Sure."

Don headed over to the makeshift bar and prepared two glasses of rye. He was in remarkably good spirits considering his costume was fairly constricting and his vision was somewhat obscured by his mask. Someone, probably Joan had the bright idea to throw a costume party for Halloween this year in an effort to lighten the mood after the layoffs that had taken place following the merger with McCann. Dawn and the other secretaries had decorated the roof of the Time Life building with Christmas lights and other festive decorations for the event and everything looked great. He was amused as he took in the scene before him. Kenny Cosgrove proved he could take a joke and came as a pirate, Joan dressed as Ginger from Gilligan's Island and he and Peggy...well inspiration had struck when he was watching TV with his kids a few weeks ago. Somehow he had managed to convince Peggy to wear a very tight-fitting Batgirl costume and he was dressed as Batman. Once Pete Campbell had gotten wind of their scheme he had offered to dress up as Robin, but Don told him no thanks, that one side-kick was all he needed. Pete was a little hurt by this and so he came dressed as The Penguin instead complete with tails and a monocle.

Don grinned as he saw Peggy standing along the edge of the roof. He wasn't lying when he said that she looked great. The skin-tight costume left very little to the imagination showing off every curve that he had never allowed himself to notice. He realized that he had to be careful because his own costume was also very fitted and he didn't need the staff of Sterling Cooper noticing how his impure thoughts were affecting "The Little General".

Peggy was relieved when she saw Don return with her drink. She felt less exposed with her partner in crime standing next to her (though Batman was a good guy right? That analogy didn't exactly work). She felt the eyes of every male co-worker on her, and for the first time she understood how Joan must feel every moment of the day. Don's costume was no less revealing, displaying his well defined chest and muscular arms and legs. She felt her cheeks flush as he approached with their drinks. She had never been immune to the fact that Don was an attractive man, but she had managed to ignore it for the majority of the time she had known him. Tonight however, Don's costume was affecting her deeply...he really did look like a superhero. She shook her head, trying to get herself to snap out of these ridiculous thoughts. This was Don Draper...twice divorced, notorious womanizer and likely alcoholic Don Draper! The thought of her being with him was completely ludicrous. He dated and married ex models and aspiring actresses, not moderately pleasant-looking people like herself. She knew better than anyone what he was capable of, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was morbidly curious to find out what all of the fuss was about, especially in bed. She blushed scarlet at the thought and then she realized that it had been an exceedingly long time since she had been with a man in bed...eleven months to be exact. Lord, she really needed that drink!

Don returned to Peggy's side with her glass of rye and Peggy took a long drink, downing the contents at once.

"Jesus! Are you alright?" Don asked incredulously.

Peggy winced and shook her head. "I'm better now. Can you believe Stan's costume?" She asked, attempting to distract herself.

Don squinted. "Who's he supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell?"

"I can't see a damn thing with this mask."

"Well, he's the spitting image of John Lennon. How he convinced Mathis to come as Yoko Ono I'll never know."

Don laughed, "Jesus, that's Mathis?"

Peggy laughed. "Yep. Who knew he had such nice legs?"

The two of them enjoyed watching their colleagues mingling in their costumes. It was a beautiful night...unseasonably warm for late October. Roger came dressed as the Skipper from Gilligan's Island, and Harry Crane rather amusingly came as Gilligan himself. Soon it came time for some party games. There was an apple bob and pin the tail on the donkey. Neither Don or Peggy took part in the games, they were content just to stand and watch the proceedings from afar.

As the evening wore on and people became more and more inebriated, Peggy felt the leering stare of Jim Cutler on her. She was mortified and stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Don's ear.

"Can we go somewhere a little more secluded for a while. Perseus over there is giving me the creeps." Peggy asked, inclining her head towards Cutler who was dressed in a toga but he still wore his trademark black-framed eyeglasses.

"Absolutely." Don scowled menacingly at Cutler and led Peggy to the opposite side of the roof away from the other employees. Once she was sure they were alone, Peggy produced a joint from the little pouch on her belt.

"I almost forgot I had this. Would you like to share?" Peggy asked.

Don chuckled. "Jesus, where did you get this?"

"From Stan. Do you have a light?"

Don dutifully produced a lighter and lit Peggy's joint. Peggy inhaled and then offered Don a drag which he eagerly accepted. They took turns and Don thought that Peggy had never looked sexier than when she was smoking grass. Peggy then turned to look out over the city. For their vantage point they were able to see all the way to the East River.

"I bet I can see Brooklyn from here." Peggy said wistfully.

"Do you miss it?" Don asked.

"No, I mean it was a wonderful place to grow up, but Manhattan is my home. How about you? Do you miss your family?"

Don wasn't sure if it was the marijuana that was encouraging him to do it, but he suddenly felt compelled to tell her a sanitized version of the truth. "No. I mean I miss my kids all the time I'm not with them, but as for the people who raised me, no not at all. I'm an orphan. I was raised by my stepmother who hated me. We were very poor...that's why I left to join the army. I had to get out of there. I volunteered to be sent to Korea. After I was injured and then discharged I changed my name and I never contacted my stepmother again."

"You changed your name? What's your real name?"

"Dick Whitman."

"That's not a bad name. I think it suits you actually."

"You think so?"

Peggy nodded. "I do."

Don looked at Peggy and smiled. "I can't believe it, but I'm actually having fun tonight. Thank you for going along with this scheme. You do look great tonight. I can see why those men were staring at you. You're beautiful Peggy." Don said as he smiled warmly at her.

Peggy blushed. "Don..."

"What?"

"We can't do this?"

"Do what?"

"This! You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin everything by getting physical with you."

Don smiled seductively at her and she felt her cheeks grow warmer. "Come on. Are you going to tell me that you aren't the least bit curious?"

Peggy felt her resolve weakening as Don reached over and touched her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. He then tilted her chin upwards and kissed her softly on the lips. Peggy stiffened in shock but she soon responded and kissed him back passionately. They kissed for several minutes until Don abruptly ended the kiss and looked at Peggy mischievously.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"That depends. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, we could go to my place or yours...or to the Roosevelt if you want."

"Dressed like this? I don't think so. Let's go to your place. I'll need to stop by my office though and pick up my spare outfit."

They quickly went down to Peggy's office and she picked up her dry cleaning. Before they left Peggy's office she stopped and turned around to speak with him.

"Just so we're clear, this is just sex. There are no strings attached. I don't want you treating me badly on Monday because you suddenly feel guilty about taking advantage of me. Agreed?"

Don chuckled, "Agreed."

The two drew quite a bit of attention as they hailed a cab on Sixth Avenue in their costumes, and they were both as giddy as school children as they rode the short distance to Don's apartment.

The rest of the evening went swimmingly and everything worked like clockwork in the bedroom. They woke up the next morning in each other's arms and there were absolutely no regrets.

It became clear fairly early on that they would be unable to maintain the "no strings attached" rule and they soon became an item. Peggy eventually moved in with Don and were together for many, many years. Don made sure to purchase a Batman and Batgirl costume, just to keep things spicy in the bedroom for years to come.

~THE END~


End file.
